It's A Trap
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 17 AU Rose and her friends are almost certain that Rose's roommate, Juleka, is a vampire and Rose gets to be the bait that lures her into their trap. Carmilla AU.


"Okay, so what do we use as bait in this case?"

"Well, um, Rose."

Never in her wildest dreams, or rather nightmares, did Rose Lavillant ever think she'd become live vampire bait. She'd been warned about Silas University, people told her countless stories of weird happenings on the campus but Rose was always one to give people or places the benefit of the doubt. She was beginning to think she should have listened.

Juleka Couffaine had waltzed into Rose's dorm room after Rose's true roommate's disappearance like she owned the place. True to her own nature, Rose gave the brooding girl the benefit of the doubt and tried to not only enlist her help in finding Sabrina but befriend her as well. When Juleka declined, seeming to care little that a girl had gone missing, Rose stopped trying to make friends with the snarky girl.

It had taken many phone calls and a conversation with the RA, Mylene, and her friend, Alix, before Rose even found out that other girls had gone missing in a similar fashion, and several more weeks on top of that to stumble upon the evidence that Juleka might be involved in the disappearances.

Marinette, the TA in one of Rose's classes, Mylene, and Alix all agreed to help track Juleka, seeing if they could figure out how she might be connected to the missing girls. All the observing, or she guessed it could be called stalking, led Rose to one very distinct conclusion. Juleka Couffaine was a vampire.

All the signs were there; she was out all night every night, she slept all day, she kept disappearing into thin air when any of the girls were tracking her, and she even had blood in her skim milk container. Rose showed her findings to her friends and they agreed.

Maybe if she hadn't, Rose wouldn't be sitting on her computer chair in a low slung top, waiting for Juleka to come through the dorm door. She couldn't believe Alix thought she'd caught Juleka flirting with Rose. Sure, she'd done some nice things for Rose but nothing obviously flirty. Well, okay, maybe a little flirty. But still!

Rose jumped as the door to the room opened, quickly spinning around in the chair. Juleka was in a tight corset top that Rose was too much of a lady to ogle, even if she did look good, really good. Nope, nope, doesn't look good, she's a vampire, vampires aren't attractive. Shaking her head slightly, Rose smiled at her roommate, who was definitely not hot.

Juleka sat on her bed, very close to Rose and poured each one of them a glass of champagne. "I figured I'd bring the party here." The dark haired vampire clinked her glass against Rose's after handing it to her. "You know, they served champagne at the first party I ever attended."

Rose chuckled nervously. "You say that like it was a hundred years ago." She set her glass on the desk beside her.

"Feels a lot longer than that." Juleka got a far off look in her eye. Rose took the distraction as an opportunity to pull out her phone to text the girls. "What are you doing?" Jerking her head up, Rose's blue eyes met Juleka's copper.

"I-I was just going to texting Marinette and the girls to see if they wanted to come…" Rose trailed off as Juleka gently took the phone out of her hands and placed it behind her.

"Well, what if I don't want to share you tonight?" Rose squeaked as Juleka pulled the rolling chair Rose was sitting on closer to her. Juleka slowly began to lean closer.

Rose could feel Juleka's breath upon her lips and was about to close the distance herself when the dorm's door slammed open. Marinette ran in, pulling Juleka away from Rose and throwing a garlic necklace over the vampire's head.

If anyone were to ask if Rose had been disappointed that the kiss had been interrupted, she would deny it to the end of time. Even if she couldn't stop thinking about how Juleka's breath had ghosted over her lips or how soft the vampire's hair had been when it brushed against Rose's cheek.


End file.
